


you can come home to me (when you’re ready)

by icameheretosuffer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Closure, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icameheretosuffer/pseuds/icameheretosuffer
Summary: After the big fight, Catra and Adora reevaluate their romantic feelings for each other. But first they take their time to deal with the abuse that both of them have been put through.Catra wants to heal.Adora is willing to wait.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 21





	you can come home to me (when you’re ready)

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and very self-indulgent, but here you go anyway.

They won. After all of the hardships that they have endured on defeating the enemies blocking their road to peace and unity, The Rebellion won. And it won with the aid of the power of love. As cliché as it may seem, love is a powerful feeling, and Adora still can’t believe that Catra actually loves her. 

Relief. 

It was what they all felt after their win. Adora looks beyond Etheria and sees a myriad of new possibilities that used to be hidden by all evil. Then she looks back, seeing a calm Catra shyly looking at her. For Adora, this is new. 

But she likes the tranquility surrounding Catra’s aura. She loves seeing Catra feel safe, and she swears that Catra will never feel like she’s in danger ever again. Adora reaches her hand towards Catra, and she feels her heart fill up with love when Catra smiles at her, taking her outstretched hand. Adora pulls Catra closer to her, gently moving her own forehead against Catra’s. 

She feels right at home. 

“Do you... Really mean what you said?” Adora asks with uncertainty.

“I always mean what I say. I’ve loved you since the very beginning.”

“I love you too. I always did.”

After the fight, scars were acquired. These scars will be the everlasting reminder of pain and loss, but these scars will also signify the resiliency that led to victory. The population of Etheria started to settle down slowly, fixing up the damages, and healing wounds with bandages. Amidst everything else, Etherians have a lot of hope and they will use this to their advantage in order to get back up again. Once things go back to normal, everything will just be the same. Although, there is a major difference. It is that this time, there is actual peace.

Back at Bright Moon, Catra and Adora crave for closure. 

“I still can’t believe Shadow Weaver’s gone.” Catra says, sitting down the bed in Glimmer’s bedroom (which pretty much just turned into the Best Friends Squad HQ). 

“She’s gone. She can’t hurt us anymore. She can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Do you really feel that?” Catra looks Adora in the eye.

Adora sighs. “I don’t know, Catra, I really don’t know what to feel. Shadow Weaver is a bad person, but why do I still feel some ounce of love for her?”

“I wonder if she ever really loved me. Even just once, I would like to know. Did she really despise me that much?” Catra looked down at the floor, studying the motif on the tiles. 

“Regardless of what we think, she is an abuser.”

“I don’t know what to do. I’m really confused, Adora.”

Adora sits down beside Catra. She holds the smaller girl and pulls her closer to her. 

“You know I’m always here. I know something went wrong last time, but I am making a new promise now, and it’s an unbreakable one. Whether you like it or not.” 

Catra smiles.

“Adora... I don’t think I can be there for you the way you want me to. Not yet.” Catra looks at Adora with fragile eyes. And seeing Catra so hesitant and broken hurts Adora all the more.

“Your well-being comes first for me. I don’t care whatever way it is, but I just want to be here for you. I just want to love you. If you’ll let me.” 

“I know.” Catra smiles. “But I need some time to take everything in. If I don’t heal myself and my toxicities, I might hurt more people.”

“You’re really... I love seeing you start to love yourself. You deserve it.” Adora smiles in awe.

“This is the one thing that I can do for myself, Adora.”

“I understand. Just know that you will always find a home in me.”

“I know.”

Each day, Adora waits. But she will not rush it. Because deep down, she knows. She REALLY knows, that when Catra’s ready, she will receive her with open arms. And they will both feel at home.

**Author's Note:**

> give me a follow, maybe?
> 
> twt: aloofmess  
> tumblr: gayyforgarnet


End file.
